greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Greeny Phatom/Episode Guide
Greeny Phatom is an American animated television series created by Robert Stainton. The series premiered with it's pilot episode, which aired on August 13, 1995. The most popular episode is "Start-To-Read Signs With Little Guy" which aired on November 23, 2004. The show is currently airing on The Greeny Channel and on Fox, BBC America, , and CBS, with new episodes scheduled each month. The bottom of the Episode Guide contains the guide for episodes of SMB Madman's The Greeny Phatom Show and Dingybird2012's The Greeny Phatom Superstar Show. Series overview EpisodesAll of the episodes are revived from the Episode Guide from October 13, 2013. Pilot Pitch: 1994 Season 1: 1995 Season 2: 1996 Season 3: 1997 Season 4: 1998 Season 5: 1999 Season 6: 2000 Season 7: 2001 Season 8: 2002 Season 9: 2003 Season 10: 2004 Season 11: 2005 Following the success of the eighth season in 2002, Robert W. Stainton revealed that Greeny Phatom had been outlined into 11 seasons almost from the first season. "Before the first season was finished we talked about what Greeny Phatom is, and each of the seasons answers questions about the first season and gives us an insight," said Stainton, "Greeny Phatom's ninth season and tenth season are going to reveal other unanswered questions and, finally, in the last season, we will understand how Little Guy and Dr. Beanson be friends, when we meet them in the first season." After Greeny Phatom's ninth season in 2003, Stainton announced the eleventh season would be aired in 2005. In December 2003, Fox announced that Greeny Phatom's tenth season, indicating that it would be the last season of Greeny Phatom. Later that year, that was confirmed by Terry Ward, with him saying: "All that was loved about Greeny Phatom in the first season is brought to the final season." Peter Webber, one of the executive producers of Greeny Phatom, explained in 2004 the script's evolution: "When I first came onto the project, it wasn't supposed to be the final season — there were originally going to be 11 Greeny Phatom seasons. Then, about a year into the development, Robert W. Stainton decided that the season that we'd come up with was the right way for Little Guy and Friends to end..." Later in 2005, Robert W. Stainton said that the 11th season would be making a Greeny Phatom reboot series, starting with "Wash Off the Spray Stains, Little Guy". Season 12: 2006 Some fans have noticed that the show's quality started to be lost by this season. There's a reason why the boxsets of Seasons 12-19 are found in bargain bins. Season 13: 2007 Season 14: 2008 Season 15: 2009 Robert W. Stainton announced that the last 3 episodes of this season would provide a 3-part movie named Greeny Phatom: The Epic Epilogue, starring Little Guy, and some of the characters that appears in several cartoons: Penguins in Madagascar, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Pokemon, Pucca, etc. Season 16: 2010 Robert W. Stainton said that the movie that aired last year wasn't a real ending of the Greeny Phatom series, it's just the movie before Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 and more crossover movies, more than 3 amount of episodes added to this season, having now 19 episodes as a large season formed, unlikely the 1 to 15 seasons, since this episode list of season 16 and on, it removes the quotation mark on the prefix and the suffix of every episode title and the production codes. The Titanic Girl Movie was gonna inspire a bit The Pokestar Studios Movie "The Giant Woman" from the game Pokemon Black and White 2. Season 17: 2011 Season 18: 2012 On November 19, 2012, it was announced that a 19th season will air on The Greeny Channel in September 11, 2013, and on Cartoon Network in October 1, 2013, starting with the episode "Video Clips of DOOM!". Season 19: 2013-2014 Season 20: 2015 Season 21 2016 Dear Editor, THIS SEASON HAS 204 EPISODES, NOT 32! LET ME EDIT THIS! CHECK THE SEASON 21 PAGE FOR PROOF YOU FUCKING MORONS! Season 22 (2017) Main article(s): Season 22 Dear Editor, Season 22 has 206 episodes instead of 204. LET ME EDIT YOU MORONS! Season 23 (2018) Season 24 (2019) Season 25 (2020) Cancelled Episodes * The Adventures of Little Guy (1995) * Doctor's Merry Melody (1995) * Don't Break The Ice! (1995) * Little Guy Reads More CLG Signs (1996) * Doctor Beanson and the Three Ballerinas (1996) * Don't Spill The Beans! (1996) * Cookie Dough (1997) * The Trophy Tussle (1997) * Boat Night Stravaganza (1997) * The Life of Crime (1998) * Channel PBS (1998) * Time For A Checkup (1998) * Doctor Beanson's School Days (1999) * The Flameable Taste Test (1999) * Love Songs With Little Girl (1999) * Little Guy's Parade Peeve (2000) * Crossing Around The Railroad (Parts 4) (2000) * Little Guy Goes To The Trinity (2000) * Doctor Beanson and the Toy (2001) * The Washington White House 2: If Little Guy Was President (2001) * Six Soldiers (2001) * Little Guy Meets Tad Guy (2002) * Rejected Greeny Phatom (2003) * Party Like It's 1989 (2003) * Little Guy Invites To Dinner (2003) * To Chinese Food With Love (2006) * Little Guy's Big Day (2007) * Where's My Son? (2007) * Caught Right Handed. Dr. PBS (2007) * Little Guy and the Slug (2013) * Little Guy Vs. Mugman (2014) The Greeny Phatom Show episodes Coming soon! John's Greeny Phatom 3D episodes Season 1: 2013 Coming soon! The Greeny Phatom Superstar Show episodes Season 0 Coming soon! Season 1 Coming soon! Superstar Shorts Coming soon! MYCUN Wiki References Category:Episodes Category:Lists